1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rigid endoscope for prostate biopsy including a treatment instrument insertion channel and to a treatment instrument that can be inserted into the treatment instrument insertion channel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A procedure of causing a treatment instrument to reach a prostate through a urethra is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-37775. In this way, the treatment instrument inserted into a human body through the urethra can be used to perform a prostate biopsy for collecting tissue of the prostate to diagnose prostate cancer.
The urethra passes through substantially a center of the prostate, and the treatment instrument needs to be protruded in a direction intersecting with the urethra to collect the tissue of the prostate by the treatment instrument inserted into the urethra. Furthermore, it is preferable to perform the biopsy in a wide range of the prostate to improve accuracy of the diagnosis.